fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I only want you Baby ♥
Heii ^^ das hier ist mein erster Os er handelt von Sebtana ♥ wäre nett wenn ihr Kommis schreibt xD Könnt ihr mir auch bitte sagen ob ich noch mehr Os schreiben soll ? ^^ Jojo :3 Status: Beendet Sicht Sebastian: Morgen muss es passieren, morgen muss ich das einfach tun, morgen geht es einfach nicht anders. Das war der letzte Satz der mir in den Sinn kam bevor ich in die Welt eines Traums eintauchte. Ithumb|200pxn einen Traum, voller Freiheit, voller Leichtigkeit.. kurzum einen Traum, wie sonst auch. Seid ich an der McKinley war hatte ich viele solcher Träume, Träume wo ich zu den heißesten Boys in den USA gehörte, doch in den Träumen waren es nicht Jungen mit denen ich zusammen war. Jeder dieser Träume endete damit, dass ich morgens mit Santana nackt im Bett lag und nicht wusste wieso und so endete auch dieser Traum und ich wachte wie jeden morgen genau da wie auf Kommando auf, nie hatte ich weitergeträumt. Verschlafen stand ich auf und checkte mein Handy. Oh Gott so viele Sms!! Ich las sie alle, zu meiner Enttäuschung war keine einzige von Santana dabei. Was denke ich eigentlich ? Ich bin doch schwul!! Eigentlich.. aber Santana ist einfach das heißeste Girl der Schule und ich der heißeste Typ..wir wären ein Traumpaar. So schweiften meine Gedanken die ganze Zeit hin und her, als ich in der Schule war fiel mir plötzlich wieder dieser Satz ein, der sich gestern Abend in meine Gedanken geschlichen hatte. Ich wusste sofort was ich damit gemeint hatte, aber war ziemlich unsicher ob ich das wirklich tun sollte. Ich sah Santana und Brittany zu, die sich unterhielten. Schade das man Santana nie alleine vorfinden kann, dann hätte ich mich das vllt wirklich getraut. Ach komm schon Basti, was hast du zu verlieren ? Sie ist das hotteste Girl der Schule und du der heißeste Boy, bevor ich noch weiter überlegen konnte, kam Santana schon auf mich zu, ich wusste nicht was sie wollte und blieb einfach locker stehn. Omg was macht sie denn jetzt ? dachte ich mir dann spürte ich ihre Lippen auf meinen. Sofort erwiderte ich den Kuss. thumb|left|Quelle: Google Sicht Santana: Da war Basti schon wieder gewesen, dieser heiße Junge raubt mir einfach den Verstand. Ich konnte nicht anders. Was Tante Tana will, das kriegt sie. Seine warmen Lippen spüren. Seine Nähe spüren. Omg er erwiderte den Kuss sogar, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, bis ich etwas kaltes, klebriges spürte, das auf meine Haut traf. Dann ein Lachen. "Doch keine Homos was ?" hörte ich und dann wieder schallendes Gelächter. Ich ließ Sebastian widerwillig los und knöpfte mir die andern vor. "Habt ihr sie noch alle ?" schrie ich und rannte auf's Mädchenklo, um mir den Slushie aus den Haaren zu waschen und mich ein wenig zu ordnen. Es dongte zur ersten Stunde, doch ich hörte nicht darauf sondern blieb einfach da wo ich war und versuchte herauszufinden was los mit mir war. Auf einmal hörte ich ein Geräusch. Ein Knirschen. Ich hörte genauer hin, jetzt war alles still. Blitzschnell stand ich auf und schlich zur Tür. Ich öffnete sie einen Spalt und guckte hinaus in den Gang. Zu meiner Erleichterung stand dort nur Sebastian und grinste mich schief an. Ich lief in seine Arme und er umschloss fest meinen Körper. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich geborgen, nicht wie bei Brittany, bei ihr kam es mir immer so vor, als müsste ich sie beschützen wie ein kleines Kind. "Ich liebe dich" sagte ich leise. Er blieb still und drückte einfach seine Lippen auf meine. Diesmal war der Kuss viel intensiver, denn niemand war da, der uns stören konnte. Wir küssten uns immer leidenschaftlicher, bis ich irgendwann merkte, dass wir ja immernoch mitten im Schulgang standen. Er merkte das auch und einen Moment lang schien er etwas verwirrt zu sein, doch dann breitete sich ein großes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus, er zog mich mit sich, zu sich nach Hause ''5 Jahre später.. ''Sicht Santana: "Aufwachen Schatz, wir müssen Mary zur Krabbelgruppe bringen." ich stand neben dem Bett, in dem Sebastian lag er sieht so süß aus wenn er schläft. Jetzt wachte er auf und lächelte mich verschlafen an, dann ging er unter die Dusche, während ich Mary anzog, unsre 1-Jährige Tochter. Seid einem Jahr waren Sebastian und ich verheiratet und ich wollte nie wieder on ihn leben, ich werde ihn für immer lieben und nie jemand anderen.. I only want you Baby ♥ ''ENDE'' ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:One Shot/Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Glee